A Wedding Date?
by KakashiXIrukaLover
Summary: Sequel to A Much Needed Vacation. Kakashi and Iruka arrive back from their trip. Kakashi is keeping a secret from Iruka who thinks Kakashi is cheating on him. Will it tear them apart? Will there be a wedding date set? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A Wedding Date?

A/N: Ok guys I know it's been awhile since I last wrote anything…I apologize between the new job, holidays and writers block it has been crazy. Anyway this is a sequel to A Much Needed Vacation. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…just wishful thinking.

Chapter One: A Secret from Iruka

Iruka and Kakashi's vacation had done wonders for them. They made love all and everyday on the beach, in the bedroom, pretty much anywhere Kakashi could get his hands on his little dolphin. They went for nightly walks and talked about everything. It felt so good to be together.

They arrived back in Konoha and we're sad that they had to part ways. The next morning Iruka woke up and got ready for work. As he walked to work he thought about his time with Kakashi and looked down at the beautiful ring that was on his finger.

Tsunade sent for Kakashi and was eager to hear stories about their vacation. She got a nosebleed just thinking about it. Kakashi snapped her out of her thoughts when he jumped through her window.

"Yo…you wanted to see me Lady Hokage?"

"Yes brat…spill it I want to hear everything."

Kakashi smirked and let out a little chuckle. He was going to have fun messing with the Hokage.

"Why don't you ask my little dolphin?"

Tsunade laughed "I know you'll tell me more than our little Iruka."

When Tsunade was ready to kill Kakashi for stringing her along he finally broke and told Tsunade everything. Tsunade had to keep stuffing tissues up her nose.

"I asked Iruka to marry me and he said yes."

A huge smile spread on Tsunade's face "I'm happy for you brat!"

"Well…if that is all I have work to do…I have a little surprise in store my Ru."

Tsunade dismissed Kakashi and quickly spread word of the engagement and asked Genma and the gang to plan a party to celebrate. Everyone was excited about the upcoming wedding of their friends.

Meanwhile Kakashi didn't want to spend another minute apart from Iruka. So he set out to go buy the love of his life a home which they would share for the rest of their lives. Kakashi arrived at the realtor's office and told them exactly what he was looking for. After looking a few houses he found the perfect one.

"A messenger will bring your papers and title to you new home later today."

Kakashi bowed and thanked them for all their help and set off back to his apartment to start packing his things up.

Later at the mission room Genma insisted that Iruka and Kakashi meet them at their favorite hangout Friday night at 8:00 to hang out.

"Hai Genma we'll see you there." Iruka said as he packed his things to leave for the day.

Iruka left work and headed to Kakashi's apartment to tell him about Genma's plans. He froze in his spot as he watched a beautiful young woman leave his fiancé's apartment. The woman walked past Iruka and smiled at him.

It took Iruka a minute but he finally moved and knocked on the door. Kakashi answered the door in only his pajama pants. Iruka's heart broke in a million pieces. Kakashi grabbed Iruka and hugged him tight, but Iruka pushed him away.

"I just came to tell you that our friends want to take us out Friday night."

With that Iruka left leaving Kakashi confused. Iruka cried all the way home wondering how could Kakashi could cheat on him. Kakashi sat on the couch wondering what he had done then it hit him.

"Shit…Iruka must have seen the messenger." Kakashi decided to wait till tomorrow to try to fix the damage and thought it was kind of cute that Iruka was jealous.

Iruka decided to call in sick; he felt like shit and just needed some time to himself. Kakashi headed toward the school to talk to Iruka.

"Iruka called in sick today Kakashi…we thought it was because of you," Genma said with concern.

"I'm going to his apartment now…thanks Genma."

Kakashi ran all the way to Iruka's apartment and knocked as hard as he could on the door. Iruka jumped at the sudden noise and headed to the door. He was soon talked by a worried Kakashi.

"Iruka my love are you ok?"

"Y…yes I'm fine Kakashi…now get off of me."

Iruka pushed Kakashi off of him and stood up. Kakashi stood up and locked eyes with his love. Kakashi raised a hand to caress Iruka's face but it was smacked away.

"Kakashi...I don't want to see you right now please leave."

"Iruka…love...did you happen to see someone leaving my apartment last night?"

Iruka looked down at his feet not wanting to cry in front of Kakashi "Y...yes...I...I did...why was she there?"

"Love it's not what you think, but I can't tell you why she was there."

Before Kakashi could go on Iruka took off his engagement ring and slammed in Kakashi's hand and threw him out. Kakashi stared at the door and Iruka slid down the door crying.

Next chapter: Will there be a wedding date set? Will Iruka learn the truth?


	2. A Plan in the Works!

A/N: Sorry this took a little longer to get up but work and family duties have to come first...hope you like. This is also going to be a 3 chapter story.

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Naruto or my favorite characters would be tied to my bed now.

Chapter Two: A plan in the works!

Over the next few days Kakashi tried his best to apologize to Iruka. Every day he would show up at Iruka's apartment to plead with his dolphin only to have the door slammed in his face.

Thursday night Kakashi dropped roses and a note off and layed them on Iruka's doorstep. Kakashi walked home with his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets. He just wanted to get home and go to bed.

Genma, Hayate, Kotetsu and Izumo were walking and saw Kakashi with his head down. They walked over to find out what was wrong with their friend.

"Hey Kashi…why the long face?" Genma asked.

Kakashi's head snapped up. Surely they know what's going on. They would have to know. After all they worked with Iruka.

"Don't you know? Iruka gave back the engagement ring."

The guys stood in shock. They didn't know. Iruka acted fine at work and gave no indication that anything was wrong. Genma felt bad for Kakashi and nodded at the guys.

"Come with us Kakashi." Kotetsu said pulling him by the arm.

They got to the bar and got a table. Sitting down they ordered some drinks and waited for them to come. They didn't want to push Kakashi to talk but they wanted to help their friend.

Meanwhile Iruka arrived home and found the roses. He picked them up and brought them inside. He opened the note and read it.

My love,

I just want to tell you that I love you! I always have and always will! I will give you your space and just hope that one day you will believe me that I have never done anything to hurt you. I love you Iruka!

Love always,

Kakashi

Iruka sat down and buried his head in his hands crying. He didn't know what to do and he missed Kakashi more than anything.

After a few drinks Kakashi told the guys everything about buying Iruka the house and how Iruka thought he was cheating on him.

"Please don't tell Ru...I want the house to be a surprise."

Genma shook his head, but he had a plan to get those two back together.

"O.K. here's the plan…this was supposed to be a surprise but Tsunade planned a surprise party for you and Ru...we're moving the party to your new house where we'll drag Iruka…you can surprise him then." Genma said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded his head on agreement. The guys had a few more drinks and then went their separate ways. Kakashi hoped the plan would work he missed Iruka more than anything.

Genma stopped by Iruka's apartment the next morning to talk to him.

"Hey Ru…we're still on for tonight right?"

"I'm sorry Genma, but no I have to cancel."

"Why Ru…you have to come."

Iruka pulled Genma into his apartment and explained everything. Iruka had to fight the tears as he told his friend about the girl seen coming out of Kakashi's apartment and how he answered his door in only his pajama pants.

"Well then…we'll just go out Ru and get your mind off of things."

Iruka sighed in defeat he knew Genma wouldn't give up until he said yes. Iruka went to work, but was miserable. Talking to Genma made him relive the events that ended in the break up and his heart was breaking.

Iruka missed Kakashi and wanted to talk to him more than anything, but he didn't know if he could.

"Maybe I'll go talk to him tomorrow," Iruka sighed.

Kotetsu stopped by and reminded Iruka to be ready by 7:00 and Genma would come pick him up. Izumo gave Iruka a wink and then they were off to finish working. Iruka rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

Soon the day was over and Iruka headed home. As Iruka was walking to his apartment he spotted the same girl that he saw leaving his former lover's home. As she passed by Iruka she gave him a wink and smiled.

This fueled Iruka's anger. When he got to his apartment he threw open his door and flung his bag knocking everything off of his table. It took him awhile to calm down and he was going to cancel going out, but decided a night out was what he needed.

Iruka layed his clothes out and jumped in the shower. He quickly dried off and got dressed and headed back into the bathroom to do his hair and finish up.

Everyone was at Kakashi and Iruka's new place setting up. They were all in on the plan. Mission get Iruka and Kakashi back together was in full swing.

Genma showed up at 7:00 and entered Iruka's apartment. He walked to the back and found Ru doing his hair. Genma laughed at his friend.

"Come on hot stuff…you look good now let's go."

Iruka and Genma laughed. Iruka gave himself a quick glance in the mirror. Genma had to admit Iruka looked really good tonight. Soon the two were on their way.

Kakashi waited anxiously for Iruka to arrive. This plan had to work because he couldn't live another day without his dolphin.

"Where exactly are we Genma?"

"Don't worry Ru…it's a surprise."

"They're here…all set everyone?" Anko said looking back at everyone.

Everyone nodded and stood in place. Kakashi felt like he was going to throw up. Genma and Iruka walked into the house.

"Surprise!!!!" Everyone shouted.

Iruka jumped back and almost fell over.

"W…what is this?"

"This is for you Ru…for us," Kakashi said stepping from behind everyone.

Iruka turned to leave he couldn't be near Kakashi, it hurt too much.

A/N: Yeah I'm leaving you guys hanging…Will they make up? Stay tuned for the conclusion!!!


	3. It's a Date!

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed it makes me sad that so many people read but can't take the time to review...makes me want to stop writing here on fanfic. Anyway here is the last chapter this is especially for my 2 favorite people in the world Rubberduckies and See1like…love you guys!!

Chapter Three: It's a Date!

Everyone was left speechless they had thought for sure that the plan would work. Kakashi quickly grabbed Iruka and spun him to face him.

"Please Ru…hear me out!"

Iruka couldn't look at Kakashi. With a sigh Kakashi handed Iruka a piece of paper and a key. Looking down at the two objects in his hand Iruka quickly looked up at Kakashi with a puzzled expression.

"I wasn't cheating on you Ru…that key is to this house and that piece of paper is the title to our new home...this was my wedding gift to you."

"K...Kashi…" Iruka said looking around.

"Yes Ru…this house is ours…I bought it for you.'

Iruka turned and ran out of the house in tears. Kakashi caught up to him and wrapped his arms around his love.

"Ru…what's wrong?"

"Kashi…I acted so terrible!"

Tsunade and everyone watched out the window hoping the two would make up. Kakashi turned Iruka around and kissed him with everything he had in him. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi and returned the kissed with such passion.

Meanwhile inside everyone erupted cheering and whistling. Kakashi continued to hold Iruka in a tight embrace.

"Yo…get your butts in here so we can party," shouted Genma.

The party continued on and everyone was having a good time. Kakashi and Iruka loved their friends, but they couldn't wait to fully make up. Kakashi winked at Ru, he couldn't wait to get his hands on his little dolphin.

After everyone left Kakashi pinned Iruka to the wall and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Now for some hot make up sex."

Kakashi slid down Iruka's body stopping at the top of his pants and slowly unbuttoned them and unzipped them. His hands slid Iruka's pants down to his ankles and Ru kicked them off not taking his eyes off of Kakashi. Iruka let out a gasp as Kakashi slid his boxers off with his teeth. Moving back up Kakashi licked Iruka's length slowly and with one swift move took him in his mouth.

Iruka flung his head back panting and moaning Kakashi's name. Kakashi bobbed his head up and down sucking Iruka harder and faster humming every now and then to add even more pleasure. The vibrations sending Iruka nearly over the edge.

"K…Kashi…Kami…feels so good."

Kakashi could feel Iruka getting ready to cum and stopped. He kissed his way back up to Iruka's mouth and passionately kissed him. Iruka whimpered missing Kashi's hot mouth around his aching cock.

"Don't worry my love there's more to come," Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.

Kakashi led Iruka over to the fire place and told him to wait there. After a minute Kakashi reappeared and layed blankets and pillows down in front of the fireplace. Kakashi layed Iruka down on the blankets and kissed him working his way back down.

Kakashi licked all the way down back to Iruka's leaking cock and licked the tip slowly. Iruka got goose bumps. Kakashi took Iruka's length back in his mouth and sucked slowly teasing his love. He lubed up his fingers without Iruka knowing and began sucking harder. Kakashi slid one of his fingers into Iruka's entrance making him cry out.

"Mmmm…...f…feels so good."

Kakashi continued to suck Iruka faster and thrust another finger in making Iruka moan louder and louder. When Iruka let out a gasp Kakashi knew he hit the right spot. Kakashi sped his thrusts up and continued to suck.

"Kami…Kashi...I…I'm going to cum."

Kakashi could feel Iruka's seed hitting the back of his throat. He drank every drop and licked Iruka clean. Kakashi kissed his way up Iruka's stomach till he was face to face with the man he loved. Iruka slammed his lips on Kakashi's and licked his bottom lip. Kakashi opened his mouth and Ru slipped his tongue in tasting his own seed. Iruka broke the kiss and leaned in locking eyes with Kakashi.

"I love you Ru."

"I love you too Kashi."

Kakashi spread Iruka's legs, but was surprised as Iruka pushed him down and climbed on top. Iruka gave Kakashi a devilish little grin and then slid down his length taking it slow. Kakashi hissed as he threw his head was back.

"Ru...you feel so good."

When Iruka had fully taken Kakashi's length in he started riding Kakashi getting nice little moans out of his lover. Iruka sped up his movements meeting Kakashi's thrusts. Kakashi dug his nails into Iruka's hips, but he needed more.

"Ru…let me take you from behind."

Iruka let out a moan and nodded his head. When Iruka was in position Kakashi grabbed him by his hair and slammed into him hard.

"A…ahh…Kashi…yeah….fuck me harder."

Kakashi continued to slam into Iruka and when he found Iruka's sweet spot, he let Kakashi know.

"Oh yeah…right there Kashi…please."

Kakashi pulled Iruka's hair making his head turn and slammed his lips against his kissing him fiercely as he continued to thrust into him.

"Ru...I...I'm not gonna last much longer…I want you to cum with me."

Kakashi reached around and grabbed Iruka's cock and pumped hard meeting his thrusts. A minute later they were screaming each other's names. They collapsed on the floor and Kakashi pulled Iruka into his arms.

"Ru…will you still marry me?"

"Of course Kashi…I love you."

Kakashi got up and walked over to the table. Laying back down he slipped Iruka's engagement ring back on his finger and kissed his hand. Looking down at his sleepy Dolphin he whispered.

"Ru…let's get married on Valentine's Day."

Iruka nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I'm not too happy with my lemon, it could have been better, but I didn't want to get to graphic like I can get *evil grin*. I don't want to get into trouble on here. That's why I'm moving my stories to the Y gallery the one's that I want to be very XXX rated, but will still post on here. Hope you guys liked this story.


End file.
